


Answer

by MaraudersGW



Series: Preguntas varias [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudersGW/pseuds/MaraudersGW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Fic<br/>... Mirando distintos escaparates sus ojos no se enfocan en nada en particular, solo podía pensar en sus posibilidades en este viaje, en cuantas cosas cambiaron, o quizás no cambiaron desde los 5 años que se graduó, un papel se mantiene firme en su mano, una melodía comienza a sonar a lo lejos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un Song Fic basado en la canción Answer de NO3B, les recomiendo escuchar la canción, es muy linda.  
> https://www.facebook.com/TakaminaThaiFanclub/videos/319944708168432/
> 
> Escuchaba música y llegué a esta canción y fue imposible no echar a volar la mente y pensar en estos dos, sobretodo en Hajime.   
> Este es mi primer trabajo publicado en años, así que estoy muy insegura con muchas cosas, al igual que es primera vez que uso AO3 para publicar, todos sus comentarios y criticas son bienvenidas.
> 
> Muchas gracias

_Answer._

Tokio es una ciudad enorme, llena de escaparates temáticos en cada barrio por el que se camina, un millón de luces, muchas personas, mucho movimiento, mucha vida, mucho vértigo. El final de año y las nubes grises mantienen todo en un orden extraño, los reflejos en el piso húmedo y los distintos sonidos hacen que uno no sepa dónde está parado. " _O quizás ese es mi caso particular._ "

Caminando a tientas va Hajime, mirando sorprendido un paisaje que en la provincia de Miyagi es completamente irrisorio, para alguien que proviene de una zona agricultora no puede más que sorprenderse por este cambio, todo es demasiado brillante. Mirando distintos escaparates sus ojos no se enfocan en nada en particular, solo podía pensar en sus posibilidades en este viaje, en cuantas cosas cambiaron, o quizás no cambiaron desde los 5 años que se graduó, un papel se mantiene firme en su mano, una melodía comienza a sonar a lo lejos.

_Para mí la única respuesta es_

_el querer protegerte por toda la eternidad_

Hajime mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentara ahuyentar una idea de su cabeza, como si intentara controlar algo fuera de lugar. Releía la hoja de papel una y otra vez, sin poder controlar sus nervios.

Sus pasos siguieron por la calzada, acercándose a un parque, solo pensaba en cuanto camino quedaba por delante, un paso tras otro hace eco en el piso húmedo, como si retumbara contra los cerezos que se encuentran despojados de sus hojas por la lluvia. 

"¿Desde cuándo me convertí en alguien tan complejo?" suspiró lentamente. "Y ahora hablo solo, cada momento estoy más loco" 

"Por lo menos admites la locura, Iwa-chan" una voz resonó tras el sonido de nuevos pasos acercándose al moreno. "Pero realmente no creo que seas complejo, eso sería un esfuerzo demasiado grande para tu cerebro"

"Podré estar loco, pero al menos no soy alguien tan desagradable como tú" dijo volteando lentamente y metiendo el papel en su bolsillo.

"Repítelo mirándote al espejo todos los días, a ver si te lo crees," Eso ultimo posó una sonrisa muy amplia en los labios de Oikawa, con un par de zancadas se acercó a su ex vice capitán y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Feliz año nuevo"

 

_¿Qué es lo que hace que mi pecho_

_se sienta tan doloroso al sólo estar a tu lado?_

_No lo puedo poner en palabras_

_Esta es la primera vez que tengo este cálido sentimiento_

_Pero tú no lo sabes (nunca)_

_como el viento que está soplando_

Caminaron por el parque, Hajime con el ceño fruncido y Oikawa sonriendo tranquilamente a su lado, mil palabras por segundo salían de la boca del más alto de ambos, como si fuese una ametralladora. Ya sea el equipo de voleibol universitario, las clases, sus antiguos Kohai, el partido en el que pudo vencer al ex capitán de Shiratorizawa (el cual ha detallado durante más de 10 conversaciones telefónicas), etc. Los temas iban apareciendo por la boca de Tooru con una velocidad irracional y su sonrisa cada vez se hacía más amplia, Hajime gruñía esporádicamente a modo de respuesta.

"Eres feliz" dijo sin apartar su vista de el

"Si, lo soy" la sonrisa de Tooru tuvo un pequeño cambio. "O casi."

"Eres un idiota"

"Somos unos idiotas" nuevamente la sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

_Si en algún momento nos enamoramos_

_está bien estar así hasta que llegue ese día_

_Cuando tu corazón esté a punto de romperse_

_extenderé estos brazos como si fuera el destino_

Un restaurant bien iluminado se encontraba doblando a la derecha del parque, el frío se colaba por sus ropas y el sonido de sus estómagos se hizo ver más temprano que tarde. Muchas familias se encontraban cenando, vestidos de punta en blanco a la espera del nuevo año, y ellos abrigados como cualquier día de invierno, se sentaron uno frente al otro.

"Yo invito"

"No, yo pagaré por ambos"

"Como en una cita"

"Silencio."

Ambos comieron, rieron, discutieron, todo como siempre, no muchas cosas habían cambiado. Tooru se levanta al baño, un movimiento en falso hace que ambos se miren a los ojos, el ex capitán de Seijou sonrió con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla derecha, se dirigió al servicio.

Hajime solo guardó silencio, callándose un millón de insultos que no puede simplemente decir frente a las ocho familias que esperaban tranquilamente su cena. Tooru vuelve con la mas fingida de sus sonrisas, y comienza a relatar nuevamente como la Universidad de Tokio le ganó a la de Osaka, es decir, describir con lujo de detalles el fallo en la recepción de Ushijima lo llevó a perder el _Break Point_....

"Tooru, deja de sonreír..."

"No soy tan amargado como tú"

"Conmigo no te funciona esa careta, recuérdalo..."

_Detrás de ese aspecto que tienes_

_hay días en que puedo ver tu tristeza_

_No puedes confortarte tú misma_

_Quiero abrazar esos hombros temblorosos_

_¿Por qué estás sola (incluso ahora)_

_parada en frente del viento?_

Casi sin tocar sus comidas salieron del restaurant, Oikawa caminaba a zancadas adelante de él e Iwaizumi le seguía el paso silenciosamente desde atrás. En la siguiente avenida viran hacia la derecha y siguen sin hablar, dos calles más y Tooru para frente a un edificio.

"Este es mi apartamento" dijo metiendo la llave. "Adelante."

En silencio caminan hasta la puerta del apartamento de Tooru, la puerta se abre y una bocanada de aire frío les cala los huesos. Hajime entra e instintivamente se acerca a la ventana y la cierra. Tooru se encontraba en la cocina preparando té.

"Desde cuando estas suspendido en el equipo?"

"Desde el partido con Ushijima"

"Ahí empeoró tu rodilla"

"Al parecer nunca podre tenerlo todo, logre ganarle a ese imbécil por primera vez, pero ahora estoy fuera de juego por varias semanas"

"Esto no es el fin"

"No lo entiendes... Tobio está en esta universidad..."

_Aunque no te des cuenta de que estoy aquí_

_voy a extender mis brazos para formar una barrera_

_Las cosas que te dañaran dolorosamente_

_Las recibiré todas en tu lugar_

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr, una risa frenética y las manos de Tooru van directamente a su rostro. Casi por reflejo Hajime llegó a su lado y sostuvo sus hombros. "Detente"

"Nunca seré el mejor"

"Eres el mejor" dijo tranquilamente Hajime. "Tu carrera no se ha acabado, solo debes cuidar tu rodilla."

"Puedo ser remplazado en cualquier momento" su respiración seguía cada vez más fuerte. "No soy el número 1 en nada, me he esforzado"

"Tooru, detente"

Las rodillas del más alto se doblaron y cayó al piso llorando, Hajime se agachó a su altura y lo rodeó con sus brazos, y así los sollozos vinieron sin parar.

"¿Hace cuanto estas aguantando todo esto? .... idiota."

_Si en algún momento nos enamoramos_

_está bien estar así hasta que llegue ese día_

_Cuando tu corazón está a punto de romperse_

_extenderé estos brazos como si fuera el destino_

El llanto luego de unas horas comenzó a cesar, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, o más bien Hajime se encontraba sentado en el, mientras Tooru se encontraba sobre su pecho, agarrando muy fuerte su chaqueta, la mano de Hajime se movía lentamente cepillando con sus dedos el cabello de su mejor amigo. La lluvia comenzó a caer y a golpear contra la ventana.

"Recuerdas esa vez que salimos a buscar extraterrestres en la noche"

"Tu madre nos encontró en la colina a las 2 am, llorando por el frío"

"Oikawa, tu eres el que lloraba." una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Iwa. "Tú siempre eres el que llora, y se ve feo"

"No soy feo"

"Deberías ver lo que hice con tu hermoso cabello con mis dedos y luego hablar"

Los ojos de Tooru se abren rápidamente, diciendo "Traición."

Ambos comienzan a reírse, aun sin cambiar su posición en el sofá. El cabello de Oikawa se encontraba en ángulos extraños, su nariz roja y sus ojos hinchados. Hajime solo podía mirarlo y sonreír.

_Está este amor que sólo puedo darte a ti_

_El que sólo sonrías sin saber nada está bien para mi_

_Para mí la única respuesta es_

_El mantenerte alejada de esos dolorosos sentimientos_

La mañana siguiente llegó antes de lo que ellos esperaban, ambos sentados en el sillón tapados por unas mantas. Algo muy parecido a un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana y llego directamente a los ojos de Oikawa, quien gruñó casi como un gato, y volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de su amigo.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde ambos se encontraban tomando desayuno, sentados uno frente al otro.

"Nunca me dijiste el motivo por el que quisiste venir a Tokio"

"Necesitaba contarte algo..." dijo sacando un papel de su chaqueta y poniéndolo en sus manos.

Los ojos de Oikawa se iluminaron y comenzaron a leer. "Finalización de Medicina Deportiva, excelencia académica, transferencia de Internado, Hospital de Tokio" las lagrimas de Oikawa volvieron a caer una tras otra, Hajime solo podía reír por lo feo que se veía, un segundo después toma aire y lo mira.

"Eso quería venir a contarte..." un suspiro sale por su boca. "Por eso, quería hacerte una pregunta..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Fue gracioso pensar en Iwa-chan a través de una canción de idols.   
> Este trabajo es muy corto, pero creo que contiene lo básico para establecer el camino de la historia.
> 
> Tengo en mente un par de canciones para una precuela y una secuela, ambos serán de una lectura muy rapida.  
> Todo comentario es bien recibido. Muchas gracias


End file.
